Help Me
by Ivysky820
Summary: Help me... Please... She is tortured... She is abused... The clans find her one day. They try to help her. But will the get her to open up? Or will she suffer in her own insanity? In her own hell... (Rated T for a few adultish themes and because it's warrior cats)
1. Prolouge

**Hello people of the world. As you can see I am posting a new story. Sorry I'm not my cheery self today. I have a whole bunch of stress on me right now. Like school math/reading, summer camp, keeping up with my stories and blah blah blah. I'm going on vacation next week so I'm trying to get out updates as fast as I can. So this might be a quick chap or one with lots of mistakes because I feel a little woozy right now. Idk what's wrong but without further ado let's start the story!**

 _Prologue_

I am shriveled up in a dead tree.

I am shaking more than I thought possible.

I hurt all over.

New bruises and cuts are on my once beautiful pelt.

All because of _HIM!_

 _HE_ did this to me.

Every day and every night…

Abuse…

Abuse…

Abuse…

That's all I've known for almost all of my life.

I whimper softly, trying not to wake the master up, as I recall what he did to me today…

 _*Flashback*_

" _P-Please… stop." I whimpered._

" _No! I've had a stressful day… I just need some…" He paused as if looking for the right word._

"… _Satisfaction." He finished with an evil smirk on his face._

" _Please… please stop master…" I cry. My tears are coming down so fast I swear I was making a waterfall._

 _He stalked forward, and slashed me on the cheek._

" _Never tell me to stop!" he hissed._

 _I whimper in reply._

 _The evil smirk returned. "Good kitty…"_

 _He threw me onto my back._

" _Besides," He meowed into my ear, "who would care about a pathetic, worthless she-cat!"_

 _Oh great sky above make this quick!_

 _*Flashback end*_

I whimper softly and start shaking even more violently.

At least…

At least I'm not expecting _HIS_ kits.

I cry softly.

Why?! Why did this happen to me?!

What did I do? I if I didn't do anything then, am I making up for something my parents have done?

I don't know…

But one thing I do know,

Is that I will suffer this.

Forever.

'How did I end up here?' you may ask.

Why is he doing this to me?

Well the answers to those questions will be for another time.

I take a deep breath, in, and out.

In…

Out…

In…

Out…

Once I finally have control over myself again, I wipe my tears off with my tail. I curl up into an even tighter ball and scoot as far as I can, away from that…monster.

I close my eyes.

If anyone can hear me…

Anyone at all…

Please… heed my cry…

And please…

Help me.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD DONE! Sorry, that was so short. ":D. But I hope you like it! Next chap will come out VERY soon. Don't worry. I myself am very interested in writing this. And by the way guys, I'm making this story up in my head. I didn't write it out so there will be a high change in writers block in later chapters. But I hope this story makes up for the lack of updates. Well enough of my rambling. See you right soon!**

 **R &R!**

 **-Ivy**


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUUYYYYS! As you can see I am feeling much better now :3 AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! IT WARMS MY HEART TO SEE SO MANY SUPORTIVE PEOPLE! NOT JUST IN THIS STORY, BUT IN MY OTHER ONES! SO THANK YOU ALL OF YOU! WELL NOW HERES WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! #CAPSLOCKFOREVER!**

 _Chapter 1_

"Kitty!" my master called me over.

'I have a name…' I think timidly to myself.

At least, I think I did.

I slowly get up and quickly groom my fur.

What do I look like?

Well I am a midnight blue looking (A/N: key word ' _looking!')_ cat, with a silver underbelly, chest, paws, legs, under chin, muzzle, and tail tip. I also have silver flecks on my back, making them look like stars on my pelt. I also for some reason have silver eyes. I don't know why I have them… maybe defect at birth? I don't know…

I finish grooming my pelt and start to walk outside on wobbly legs I was tiered, weak, and hurt all over because of… what happened last night.

I go over to my master.

He was a ginger tabby with sharp gold eyes and had a ripped ear.

I'm so scared of him.

I hate myself for it.

As I walk over, I see him lash his tail in impatience and annoyance.

Uh oh…

Well…I'm prepared.

I sit in front of my master with my head down. I'm not allowed to look him in the eye.

Suddenly, his claws pierce my cheek.

Hard.

I fall to the floor from the impact. I barley flinched. He's done this so many times already; I feel like I don't even know what pain is anymore. I even have the scars to prove it!

"You are late!" Master hissed at me. "You are supposed to be here as soon as I call you! You're lucky I'm feeling generous today. Otherwise, you would be facing severe punishment." He growled in my face.

"I'm sorry master." I whisper, "I won't do it again."

"I'm sure you won't. Get up! You look pathetic! Not that you're not already."

I stagger to my paws.

"You know the routine." He then growls at me.

Yes I do.

In the mornings, when he woke up, I would have to wake up as well. Depending on his mood he would do one of three things to me in the mornings.

One. Claw and abuse me.

Two. Do… _it_ to me…

Or three. Nothing at all.

Today was the third one on the list.

After that we would go hunting while I sing quietly to him to calm him down or something. Then he would drop me back off to the tree and leaves me alone and goes to heaven knows where. Then he would come back in the afternoon-ish and does the same things as the mornings. Again it depends on his mood on which one he would do to me… It was a very rare chance that he would do nothing to me for the whole day though. Then we just go to sleep and the processes starts all over again in the morning.

I sigh, searching for a song.

 _ **Tell me everything that happened,**_

 _ **Tell me everything you saw.**_

We start walking through the forest as I quietly sing.

 _ **They had lights, inside their eyes.**_

 _ **They had lights inside their eyes.**_

Master catches a bird.

 _ **Did you see the open window?**_

 _ **Did you hear the slamming door?**_

We hear rustling and I swore I caught scent of another cat, but I the master took no notice so I ignored it as well and kept on singing.

 _ **They moved forth, and my heart died.**_

 _ **They moved forth, and my heart died.**_

Master catches a squirrel. And heard more rustling but, again, took no notice to it.

 _ **Please, Please tell me what they looked like.**_

 _ **Did they seem afraid of you?**_

We start to head home and I thought I caught a glimpse of a dark brown pelt.

 _ **They were kids that I once knew.**_

 _ **They were kids that I once knew…**_

 _ **I can say it but you won't believe me.**_

I start to become worried and I was about to tap the master with my tail but thought better of it and just continued with my song.

 _ **Say you do, but you don't deceive me.**_

But unfortunately, master sees my movements but doesn't harm me. Just smirks.

"Don't get your whiskers in a twist." He whispers to me slyly. "I see them. But they wouldn't dare mess with me!"

 _ **It's hard to know they're out there.**_

I look nervously at the bushes.

 _ **It's hard to know you still care.**_

Still, master doesn't take notice.

 _ **I can say it but you won't believe me.**_

 _ **Say you do but you don't deceive me.**_

 _ **Dead hearts are everywhere!**_

 _ **Dead hearts are everywhere.**_

By the time we're home, I have finished my song.

"Good kitty." Master says smirking at me.

I still look at the ground and walk slowly in the tree.

But then I noticed that the master was following me inside.

Suddenly, I was thrown on the floor.

And _he_ is on top of me.

"Sorry kitty. I said you wouldn't get severe punishment. I never said you wouldn't get a punishment." He smirked evilly.

He only did that when he was about to…

I whimper softly.

But before he did anything, the rustling got louder.

He looked at the entrance and growled.

"Obviously those cats haven't taken the hint. Now I will have to deal with them." He growled and walked to the entrance.

He turned to me, " . This will only take a second. Then, I will be back." He said menacing.

I whimper and nod once.

I knew I couldn't escape. He always found a way to find me…

He walks out and a few moments I hear nothing.

"Come out to face me you cowards!" I hear him yell.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then there was screeching and snarling.

My eyes widened in horror and I scrambled to the farthest and shadiest corner of the tree.

I start trembling and whimpering.

I whisper things to myself.

"He's ganna die, he's ganna die, he's ganna die…"

"I'm going to be alone."

"I'm ganna die…"

I then shake my head violently as the screeches continue.

Desperately trying to keep the horrible noises out of my ears.

I flatten my ears and I close my eyes tight.

I start to rock back and forth and I also start to tear up.

"Calm down…" I whisper to myself, yet I don't stop freaking out.

In instead, I try singing to myself.

 _ **Here I stand,**_

 _ **Helpless and left for dead…**_

 _ **Close your eyes,**_

 _ **So many days go by.**_

 _ **Easy to find what's wrong.**_

 _ **Harder to find what's right.**_

 _ **I believe in you!**_

 _ **I can show you that,**_

 _ **I can see right through,**_

 _ **All your empty lies.**_

 _ **I won't stay long,**_

 _ **In this world so wrong.**_

 _ **Say Goodbye!**_

 _ **As we dance with the devil tonight!**_

 _ **Don't you dare look him in the eye!**_

 _ **As we dance with the devil tonight!**_

I suddenly realize that all the fighting stopped.

There was only silence.

I stop singing and open my eyes.

I yelp in fear when I see four cats standing outside the tree.

I go back to my shivering state and let the tears flow.

"P-please! D-don't hurt me! Please!" I sob and plead. I shield my face with my paw in case they want to attack.

But nothing happens.

I peak and take in the four cats staring at me.

One was snow white she-cat with brown flecks on her back and amber eyes. She has a scratch on her shoulder and was looking at me with worry and sympathy.

Another cat was atom, with flaming orange pelt and a white tail tip. He had brown eyes and was looking at me in confusion.

Another was a young looking she-cat with a silver pelt and had blue eyes. She had scratches above her eye and flank. She had the same look as the other she-cat.

The last one was a grey pelted tom with black lines under his eyes and had black dots under them. He also had a black front paw and tail tip. He had sharp golden eyes that were softened when he looked at me.

He actually looked sort of cute… wait- what?

Suddenly the grey cat took a step forward and I trembled even harder.

"It's ok." His voice sounded low. "We won't hurt you."

I trembled a little less.

He took two more steps to me but though I trembled less I tense up and bury myself deeper to the corner of the tree.

"It's going to fine. I won't hurt you. We just want to help." He soothed.

I relaxed and stopped trembling more.

He took one more step to me, and he was in front of me.

I looked up at him fearfully and weakly.

He looked down at me with pity.

He crouched down to my level and I buried my face in my tail so he couldn't see me look so pitiful. Not that I already was.

I felt his tail go under my chin and lift my face up to meet his now soft gold eyes.

"We just want to help." He repeated.

Suddenly, I couldn't contain it all anymore.

I buried my face into his chest and sobbed loudly.

I could tell he was surprised, but he soon relaxed and stroked his tail down my back.

"Shhh…shhh." He soothed.

I continued sobbing but I quieted down a bit.

I could hear the grey cat tell the other three cats something. But it all sounded muffled.

I could hear the paw steps fading as they walked away.

At that point I was just sitting there.

I didn't have enough tears to cry anymore.

"Are you ok now?" They grey tom asked. I barley heard him.

"I…I-I…I'm fine…I think." I say scared.

He again used his tail to make me look at him.

"Please…tell me your name. If isn't too much trouble."

My name?

My name…

I honestly don't know my name.

I haven't been called it since I was a moon old…

When my parents abandoned me…

Anyways, I knew my name had to do with night. Or it was night itself?

I don't know…

I think long and hard, and the tom seems to be patient with me.

Finally, I decided on a name.

"My name… my name is…"

I pause for a moment to take a deep breath.

And finally, I tell him.

"Night."

 **AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD DONE! OMG I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPADATE WHEN I SAID A CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE OUT VERY SOON! MY PARENTS SIGNED ME UP FOR A CAMP THING AND I COULDEN'T UPDATE! I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! But anyways, sorry for the long dramatic wait for her name hehe… but I hoped you enjoyed this long chapter. And don't worry! Updates for my other stories will be soon! For those of you who haven't checked out my other stories…well… go check them out! Sooo I'll start working on those now! :3 ANYWAYS! BYE GUYS! I'LL SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOOON!**

 **R &R**

 **-Ivy**

 **(P.S. songs sang on here are:**

 **Dead Hearts –Stars**

 **Dancing with the Devil -?**

 **Go check them out!)**


End file.
